One Word Isn't Talking
by Jengirl1179
Summary: Stephanie and Joe break up for good, and she realizes she wants more from Ranger. When he can't give her what she needs, she says goodbye. One day out of the blue, she receives a mailed letter in a sleek black envelope. Has he changed his mind? Based on "Say Something" by Great Big World and "All In" by Lifehouse.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Jengirl1179 is the joint name for JenRar & Girliegirl1179. This is our first fic written together!_

_Jenny: Welcome to our first fic we've written together! The idea for this was all Cara's. :)  
__Cara: I wouldn't say all mine. I had the angst part down…  
__Jenny: True. *laugh* Then I chimed in with…well, we don't want to spoil it, but it truly became a joint effort. This is a short story — only four chapters — and it's definitely a Babe story, although Joe isn't harmed. In fact, he isn't even featured. ;) ('Cause you know us… Babes through and through.)  
__Cara: Hmmm…maybe we should harm Joe in the next one. (I'm just kidding, kinda). Hehehe! Anyway, I wrote chapters 1 & 3, and the fabulous Jenny wrote 2 & 4, but we each had input into it all. Hope you enjoy, and I'll see you at the bottom. :)_

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Steph's POV**

For years now, my heart had been torn in two. Torn between the man who fit like a comfortable pair of jeans and the man who could burn me up on the inside with just a glance. I always felt incapable of making a decision where they were concerned. If I chose Joe, I'd have to give up Ranger, and I couldn't choose Ranger because he didn't do silly things like relationships.

Joe and I had been broken up for a few months, and Ranger and I had been sleeping together for a few weeks. The thing that I'd come to realize with this final breakup with Joe was that I didn't want to fall into the same old routines. I didn't want my relationship with Ranger to mirror the one I'd had with Joe. I wanted more for myself than to settle into a life that fit everyone else's hopes and dreams, but not my own.

I drove on autopilot to RangeMan to talk to Ranger. I'd made my decision, and like or it not, he was going to have to make a decision of his own. A choice to either meet me in the middle with this whole relationship thing…or I'd walk away. I couldn't settle for less than I deserved. I knew he loved me, but he was either too stubborn or too scared to admit his feelings.

I walked over to the elevator and wasn't surprised to find it waiting on me. I finger-waved at the camera as I hit the button for seven. As the doors opened, I saw Ranger leaning against the wall, waiting for me.

"Babe?"

I tried to smile, but felt like I was about to throw up. "Hey… Can we talk?"

Ranger motioned me inside the penthouse. "Sure. Everything okay?"

I didn't answer as I walked over to the couch and sat down. He sat down beside me, and I turned to face him.

"I'm sorry to barge in like this, but I realized something today, and I needed to tell you."

He nodded for me to continue.

"I love you, Ranger. I'm _in love_ with you, and I know that it isn't fair for me to spring all this on you and that you've explained your feelings on things like love on more than one occasion. But you deserve to know that regardless of what kind of limits you put on it, I love you. You can qualify it any way that you want to…but I know you love me too."

I took a deep breath before continuing. "I need more, Ranger. I can't do the whole friends with benefits thing with you. I don't need marriage, and kids scare me more than they do you. But I need a commitment, a real, solid relationship. A relationship that involves sharing our lives, our dreams… Hell, I'd even consider an honest conversation a step in the right direction."

Ranger tucked a wayward curl behind my ear. "You know that I love you…in my own way. I still carry two guns and a knife, and my life is too dangerous for a committed relationship. There are things that I just can't share with you. I thought we were on the same page."

I stood up. "We _were_ on the same page. I'm just not there anymore. It isn't enough for me. I'm sorry." I walked toward the door.

"Babe?" His voice cracked. "We can figure this out."

"We just did." My voice broke as I opened the door and walked away.

**Ranger's POV**

_What the fuck just happened? _I sat there stunned for a few moments before taking off and running for the stairs. I hit the garage just as Steph reached her car. "Stephanie, this conversation isn't over."

She opened the door and looked at me. "Ranger, it's okay. I understand. You're not willing to open up to me. There isn't really anything left for us to say."

I stalked over to her and crashed my lips to hers, nipping at her lips before pulling back. "There's plenty left to say." I kissed her again, pouring all of my feelings for her into the kiss before pulling back and brushing my lips along hers. "Why can't this be enough for you? Why can't what we have right now be enough?"

Tears began to pool in her eyes. "It's not enough because I love you. This hurts me, Ranger. I know nothing about you. I know hardly anything about your family, your childhood. Those are the kinds of things I'm asking for… I know there are things in your past that you can't talk about. I wouldn't ask you to betray anything."

I rested my head against hers. "I can't share things about my past. The more you know about me, the more at risk you become."

She pushed against my chest. "I do a pretty good job of getting myself into trouble without knowing your secrets. Your past puts me in danger? So what! Shouldn't I be the one who gets to decide what kind of risks I'm willing to deal with? The danger is irrelevant if I choose you. You're scared, and rather than confront that, you're pushing me away."

My temper was starting to rise. "The danger is real, Steph. Remember Scrog? He was plenty dangerous, and he was just some random sicko who became fixated on me. You want me to admit it? I _am_ afraid! Losing you isn't an option."

She laughed as a tear fell down her check. "That's funny, because losing me is exactly what you're doing! I'm sorry, Ranger. I'm sorry that I couldn't get through to you. I would've gladly followed you anywhere. You're the one I love, but I'm saying goodbye. I'm giving up on…well, us."

"Babe!" She had to listen.

"Say something, Ranger! You can't just say Babe. It's a nickname. One word isn't talking."

We sat in silence for a few seconds before she sighed.

"I've got to go." She got in the car and tried to shut the door.

I grabbed the door to keep it from closing.

Tears were streaming down her face as she looked up at me. "Let me go, Ranger. Please, just let me go."

The one word that I couldn't ever say no to. With a sigh, I closed her car door and watched her back out before pulling out of the garage.

I walked toward the stairs, and as I reached the door, I let out a guttural yell and punched the wall. _How did everything get so fucked up?_

_**Later that night…**_

The conversation with Stephanie couldn't have gone any worse than it had earlier in the evening. I'd gone to the gym after she'd left and spent hours beating on the bags hanging from the ceiling. My hands ached from the relentless beating I'd given them in a fool-hearted attempt to quell my temper.

I was sitting in the office going over some reports when my phone rang. I couldn't help but wish it was Stephanie calling to tell me she'd changed her mind.

"Yo."

"Ranger, it's Kane. We've got a problem."

For the fifth in command to be calling me from the Miami office meant something catastrophic had happened to the core team. "Report," I barked, telling Kane in my own way to continue.

"You know we had the takedown of the drug cartel going down with the DEA tomorrow night. The DEA got notice that the meet had been moved up. We scrambled to get everyone in place and ready to go. It seems the DEA has a leak. As soon as Diego and the core team breached the door, they were met with heavy gunfire, and all four men were shot before we could pull them free. Jacob and Wyatt are in surgery. Wesley has a concussion and is currently having his head shaved to get stitched up."

"Where's Diego?"

"Diego's also in surgery. He's touch-and-go. I'm sorry to tell you this, sir, but your brother might not make it."

It took a moment for Kane's words to register before replying, "I'll be down there as quickly as possible."

I hung up the phone and called Tank, Bobby, and Lester and asked them to meet in the conference room on the fifth floor.

I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that my brother had been shot. I knew that I needed to get to Miami as soon as possible, but my heart felt conflicted. The fight with Stephanie had left a bitter taste in mouth. I didn't want to leave Trenton for an indefinite amount of time with the situation not resolved in some way.

I dialed her number, knowing that the possibility of her answering was slim to none, but hearing her voice would help to center me. It went straight to voice mail. I listened to her voice telling me to leave a message before hanging up and opening the door to my office.

As they stepped in through the door, the guys all glared at me. It seemed the news of the fight had traveled to my best friends. I honestly didn't have time to get into this with them right now.

"I just received a call from Kane. The Miami core team is down. The DEA bust went bad. Wesley has a head injury but will be okay. Diego, Wyatt, and Jacob are in surgery. Diego might not make it." I knew I sounded like a robot, but between Stephanie and thoughts of my brother, I was barely holding it together.

The guys swore under their breath.

Tank asked, "What's the plan?"

"Bobby, Les, and I will fly out tonight. Bobby and I will go to the hospital and look over the situation there, and Lester will go to the Miami office and figure out what the fuck went wrong and who the DEA snitch is."

I looked at my second in command and needed to address the elephant in the room. "Tank, you're in charge until further notice. I'm sure everyone is aware of the fight I had with Stephanie this afternoon. I'm going over to her apartment to try to talk to her before we take off. Regardless of how she currently feels about me, all of RangeMan is at her disposal if needed."

"What time are we heading out?" Les asked.

I glanced down at my watch and realized it was a quarter past nine. Quickly calculating in my head, I told them we'd leave at ten thirty. "Call the pilot and get the jet ready. I'll meet you both at the airfield."

With that, I walked out of the office and up to my apartment to pack a quick bag. Then I headed to the garage and jumped into the Cayenne and debated what I was going to say to Steph. The whole ride over to her apartment, I tried to figure out what to do if she wouldn't answer her door.

It seemed like no time at all before I was pulling into her lot. I grabbed a notebook out of the backseat and wrote a quick note. If she didn't answer, I could at least tell her where I was going and why. I glanced up at her window and saw light dancing on the wall from the TV in her living room. I hoped that meant she was awake. _Now to get her to talk to me_.

Taking the stairs two at a time, I stood outside her door for a few seconds before tapping on it and silently pleading with God for her to open it.

After waiting what seemed like an eternity, I pulled the note out of my pocket and slipped it under her door. Pushing her right now would only piss her off more, so I didn't even attempt to let myself inside to talk to her. "Babe, I've got to go. Just…please read the note."

I walked back to the Cayenne, knowing that at least I'd tried and that she would realize that I didn't just leave to avoid her. Hopefully Steph would read the note and take the words to heart.

I'd told her why I was going to Miami and what happened. I'd written that no matter what she thought of me, if she ever needed me, all she had to do was call. She also now had a reminder in writing that the guys at RangeMan were always there if she needed them for anything, regardless of her relationship with me. My guys loved her, and every one of them was her friend and would support her no matter what.

I pulled up to the airstrip a short time later and walked onto the jet, where I sat down and closed my eyes.

Today had been a clusterfuck of a day, and I knew that once we arrived in Miami, we'd be lucky to catch a few hour-long naps here and there until the core team was out of the woods.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading! Jenny and I would love to know what you think, so please take a few seconds and leave us a review. The next chapter will be up Saturday. See you then. – Cara_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Cara & I were thrilled with the reaction we got to the first chapter. We're so glad you guys liked it. :) I know most of you are worried about Steph not getting the note…so let's see if she does, shall we?_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Steph's POV**

Curled up on the couch with the TV on and blanket wrapped around me, I heard the knock on the door, but the tingle on the back of my neck told me who was on the other side, and I wasn't ready to face him, so I ignored it. To my surprise, he didn't just slip the lock or whatever like he usually did to let himself in. Several minutes later, I heard a rustling noise, and I looked over to see a folded piece of paper slide under the door, which now sat slightly crooked and had a slight gap underneath due to the many times it had been poorly replaced.

Rather than get up to investigate, I listened as Ranger whispered, "Babe, I've got to go. Just…please read the note."

Moments later, I heard the purr of the Cayenne as he drove away from my apartment, and I glared at the note before turning my attention back to _Ghostbusters_, determined to ignore whatever Ranger had left for me for as long as possible. He had to go? I was sure he was leaving the country or heading to Miami just to get away from me, and if that were the case, I wanted to make my own trip to Denial-land while I could.

By the time the movie ended, I couldn't hold myself back any longer. I made my way to the door and slowly reached down to pick up the note, opening it to see Ranger's perfect handwriting.

_Babe,_

_I have to go to Miami. A bust went bad, and…well, it's bad. Santos, Brown, and I are leaving as soon as I get to the airfield. Tank's in charge here in Trenton._

_No matter what you think of me, Stephanie, if you ever need me, all you have to do is call. And remember that Tank and the guys here at RangeMan are always here if you need them for anything, regardless of our relationship. They love you, Babe. Every one of them is your friend and will support you, no matter what, so call them if you need them._

_R._

My heart plummeted. I knew Ranger cared about all his guys at all the branches. I didn't know the Miami men, but I knew it had to be bad if Ranger, Les, and Bobby were all flying down.

It didn't escape my notice that he'd said his men all loved me, yet he didn't mention himself. The ache in my heart suddenly got a little worse at the reminder that he wasn't going to admit how he felt, even if it meant losing me—unless I was wrong about how he felt.

So no, I couldn't talk to Ranger. Not yet—if ever. But no matter how hurt and upset I was, I still loved him and cared about him. Grabbing my phone from the coffee table, I sent him a quick text of support.

_I hope everything's okay in Miami. Thanks for letting me know._

Then I turned off my cell phone, grabbed the blanket, and unplugged the landline on my way to the bedroom. I needed time to wallow, and I didn't want to hear from my mother or even Ranger for a while.

**Ranger's POV**

We hit the ground running in Miami. Two of the RangeMen Miami men met us at the airfield with SUVs. Santos went with Lance to the office while Brown and I headed to the hospital, with Shawn in the backseat. Bobby was on the phone immediately with Kane, who said Diego was out of surgery but in the SICU.

It took less than ten minutes to get to University of Miami Hospital, and as I hit the brake and put the SUV in park, Shawn said, "I've got this. You guys go."

I nodded once and jumped out, leaving him to take care of the SUV.

Brown was right behind me as I strode into the hospital, ignoring the curious looks being thrown our way. We'd dressed in our RangeMan gear, and I knew the vibe that I, especially, was giving off was probably scary, but I didn't care. My focus was on getting to the fifth floor, where the Surgical Intensive Care Unit was located.

The moment we stepped out of the elevator, we were met with a sea of black. The gathered Rangemen gave me a nod and then parted to allow us through. Kane was sitting beside my mother, holding her hand and speaking in low tones to her. Clutching tightly to her other hand was my _Abuela_ Rosa. On Kane's other side was my sister-in-law, Diego's wife, Elena. She was six months pregnant with their second child, which was why my mother and grandmother had recently moved back to Miami from Newark.

When Kane looked up, my mother followed his gaze, and relief was immediate when she caught sight of me. She looked tired, worried, but I could see the strength in her as she smiled and released Kane's hand to hold hers out to me.

"Mama," I sighed, pulling her up and into my arms. "How is he?"

Squeezing me tight, she sighed. "He's stable, _hijo_," she said, stepping back. "Your sister should be out soon to give us an update."

I nodded and then turned and bent to press a kiss to my grandmother's cheek. "Abuela Rosa," I murmured.

She patted my cheek. "_Es bueno verte,_ Ricardo. _Ha pasado demasiado tiempo._"

My abuela could speak English as well as anyone, but when stressed, she reverted to her native Spanish, so I answered her in kind, telling her that it was good to see her, as well, and yes, it had been too long.

Then I turned to greet Elena. "Is there anything I can do for you?" I asked quietly.

My sister-in-law, a cute little redhead who came up to my shoulder when standing, shook her head. "You're here. That's good enough. Thank you."

I nodded and then turned as the door to the waiting room swung open.

My older sister Celia walked in, raking a hand through her hair. Celia was a trauma surgeon there in the hospital, so I knew Diego and my men were in good hands.

"How is he?" I asked when she stepped up to give me a hug.

"He's stable," she said, going on to explain that the bullet had hit him in the side where the vest didn't cover and traveled to his chest, where it had penetrated his lung. "It was touch and go for a while, but they were able to get the bullet out and sew him up. He's ventilated right now, just to help him breathe a little easier, and he's sedated, so there's nothing we can do right now but wait."

I nodded and turned to my mother. "Mama, why don't I have one of the men drive you, Abuela Rosa, and Elena back to the house? I'll be here, but that way, Abuela and Elena can get some sleep."

She looked hesitant, but finally nodded. "You'll call if anything changes?"

"I will," I assured her and then kissed them all before looking over at Shawn, who nodded.

As soon as they stepped into the elevator, I turned to Kane. "Go back to the office. Work with Santos in figuring out who the leak is."

As Kane nodded and turned to his men, I moved to Bobby, who was speaking in low tones to Celia.

Bobby turned to me. "Wes has already been released and is back at RangeMan. X-Ray is keeping an eye on him."

Raymond "X-Ray" Johnson was the RangeMan Miami medic. I nodded for Bobby to continue.

"Wyatt and Jacob are stable and already out of the SICU. Wyatt took one to the shoulder, while Jacob was hit in the thigh. They're sharing a room on six."

I nodded. I would go see them as soon as I looked in on my brother. Turning to Celia, I asked, "There were no problems putting guards on the rooms?"

She shook her head. "It was a fight to get the men on Diego's, but Kane and I convinced them that the shooters were still out there—"

"Only two escaped," Bobby interjected, holding up his phone. "I spoke to Santos a minute ago."

Celia nodded and continued, "And I swore they would stay out of the way."

"Thanks," I said, raking a hand through my hair. "I'd like to peek in on Diego and the others—even though I know it's after visiting hours—and then I'll head to the office to check in before coming back here in the morning."

"Follow me," Celia said, turning back to the waiting room door.

I'd been in Miami for almost a week, and every day that went by, I felt a little more angry, a little more sick to my stomach, because I hadn't heard from Stephanie since her text. When my phone had chimed just after takeoff, I'd scooped it up, thrilled when I'd realized it was from her, but her text had been short and impersonal. It had taken all my self-control to keep from calling her and begging her to talk to me.

"What's up with you?" Diego asked, pulling me from my thoughts and wincing as he shifted on the hospital bed.

I slammed my blank face into place. "I don't know what you mean," I said calmly.

"Ric, you've been moping around here for a week, looking like you've lost your best friend."

_That's because I think I have,_ I thought, although I didn't say that out loud.

Diego's face suddenly split with his grin. "That's it, isn't it? What'd you do to piss off your woman?"

"She's not my woman," I answered automatically.

My brother scoffed. "Please. She's your woman. Everyone in Trenton—hell, everyone in New Jersey knows it."

"Doesn't matter what they think they know. She doesn't want anything to do with me."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

I quickly explained through gritted teeth that Stephanie had come to me with an ultimatum, and when I hadn't given her what she'd asked for, she'd left me.

"Did she specifically tell you she wanted to know about your work?"

When I couldn't answer him, he continued.

"Is it possible she meant she'd like to know more about your family? About what you do in a normal day at work or when you're off work?"

I felt almost light-headed as I thought back to our conversation in the garage.

"_Why can't this be enough for you? Why can't what we have right now be enough?"_

"_It's not enough because I love you. This hurts me, Ranger. I know nothing about you. I know hardly anything about your family, your childhood. Those are the kinds of things I'm asking for… I know there are things in your past that you can't talk about. I wouldn't ask you to betray anything."_

"Shit," I hissed, glaring at Diego's smug expression. Grasping at straws in the hopes that I hadn't blown the best thing that had ever happened to me besides my daughter, I argued, "Being with me would put her in danger, D. I can't do that to her."

"Bullshit," he argued, shaking his head. When I pulled out the expression that sent many men running in fear, my brother simply rolled his eyes. "You don't scare me, so don't even try it. Now, is it true that your past could come back to haunt you? Of course. But Ric, I've heard the stories. Your woman's got just as many enemies as you do, and hers are all local. How many times have you had to save her?"

I cringed, unable to keep the pain of those memories from showing on my face.

"Exactly."

"_Dios,_" I growled, clenching my hands into fists on my thighs as I leaned forward, curling in on myself in the chair beside the bed. "What do I do? She wouldn't even answer my knock when I stopped by her place to let her know I was heading here."

Diego reached out slowly and clapped my shoulder. "Open up to her, _hermano_. Show her you can give her what she needs…and deserves."

Nodding, I breathed deep for a moment, forcing my body to relax. Once I felt more in control, I said, "Thanks, bro."

"If you really wanna thank me, ask _Tia_ Ella to send me some of her famous peanut butter chocolate chip cookies," he teased.

Feeling lighter than I had all week, I laughed, shaking my head. "I'll tell her."

After Diego fell asleep, I kissed Mama's and Elena's cheeks and then left the hospital to go back to the office, a plan already forming in my head for how to win back my Babe.

Once at RangeMan, I ignored everyone as I headed to my apartment on seven and directly into the home office. I pulled out a single sheet of stationery—one of the ones Mama had given me for Christmas a few years before, embossed with an M at the top and my full name right below—and picked up a black ballpoint pen from the pencil holder that Julie had made me when she was six.

With a deep breath, I began to write.

* * *

_A/N: So Ranger's had what I like to call a "come to Jesus" moment, where he finally pulled his head out of his butt. ;) Thank goodness for Diego, huh? What's funny is originally, our idea was that Julie would be the one to talk some sense into him—basically that whole conversation Ranger had with Diego. But I sat down to write it, and it seriously just wouldn't come. Ranger had a hard enough time opening up and talking to his brother, who didn't put up with his evasion tactics and bullshit. I just couldn't see him opening up to Julie the way he did with Diego. Once I decided on his brother instead, I had no trouble. Just goes to show that what sounds good in your head may not come out right on paper…and what does come out may be better than you'd imagined it might be. That's how I felt about that part of the chapter. I hope you liked it as much as I did. :)_

_Okay, so Cara's next chapter will be up Wednesday. We'd love to hear what you thought of chapter two, so let us know! Mwah! – Jenny_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Jenny and I are so happy that everyone is liking the story. Thanks so much for the reviews. We know everyone seems worried about the letter and that it won't be enough...so let's see, shall we?_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Steph's POV**

It'd been a week and two days since the fight with Ranger and him leaving to go to Miami, and I felt miserable. I was unhappy with myself because of the fight with Ranger and worried about the guys in Miami. I didn't know them. I occasionally saw a name here or there on search requests, but still… Hopefully everyone was okay. I could call Tank and ask about the guys in Miami, but he'd tell Ranger I called and then Ranger would know I was worried, which would send entirely the wrong message.

I had to stop obsessing over ever single little detail, or I was going to drive myself crazy. "Crazy… I was crazy once. They locked me up, threw away the key. It almost drove me crazy," I mumbled to myself as I opened up the door to the bonds office. _Ugh! _Leave it to Mary Alice to get a childhood rhyme stuck in my head.

"White girl, you feeling okay? 'Cause I gotta say, talking to yourself is…" Lula broke off before rolling her finger in a circle beside of her head in the universal symbol for coo-coo.

At least Lula hadn't actually said the "C" word that, for the past forty-eight hours, had caused me to repeat the damn rhyme yet again.

"I'm fine, Lula. I got a rhyme stuck in my head, and that's what I was repeating. I honestly didn't even realize I was saying it out loud," I said as I snatched a doughnut off Connie's desk and slumped down on the couch by the window.

A look passed between Lula and Connie.

"I hate to break it to you, Steph, but you are far from fine. I'm not talking about the talking-to-yourself thing, either." Connie started to continue but was interrupted by Lula.

"What she's trying to say is you look like S-H-I-T!"

"I wasn't going to say that!" Connie's voice began to rise with each word. "Stop putting words in my mouth."

"No, you were going to sugarcoat it with things like, 'it looks like you haven't been sleeping' and 'you seem sad.' Which is…all true, but when you combine it all together, it equals shit. I was just trying to move it along so she can tell us what the hell is wrong and we can figure out a way to fix it."

I sighed. "Look… Ranger's been out of town, and we haven't really had a chance to talk. I haven't been sleeping well, and I think it's just wearing me out. In fact, if you have my files for me, I think I'm going to head home and try to take a nap before I even start on them."

Connie motioned toward the three files on the edge of her desk. "They're all your usual pickups and won't give you any problems. Just take today off and go after them tomorrow."

I gave the girls a smile as I grabbed the files and headed for the door. I hadn't told anyone about the fight with Ranger, and I wasn't planning to start now.

I got in my current POS car and drove on auto pilot back to my apartment building. As I walked into the lobby, I noticed the mailman placing my mail in my box.

"Hey, Josh, can you just hand me those?"

Josh had been the mailman for my building as long as I could remember. He turned around and saw me. "Oh hey, Stephanie. Sure." He handed me a stack of letters before turning to finish his task.

I flipped through the mail as I waited for the elevator, and my heart stopped. A black envelope addressed in a silver pen in a script I would recognize anywhere. _What the hell is he sending me a letter for?_

I made it up to my apartment and closed the door behind me before sitting down on the couch to try to work up the courage to open it. After a couple of deep breaths, I opened the envelope and pulled out the heavy ivory stationery embossed with an M up top.

"_I'm the youngest of four children, the baby of the family. Celia's the oldest; then there's Diego. Sophia is a year older than I am. Diego is head of the RangeMan Miami office, and he was one of the men who was shot last week. He's okay now, but it was touch and go for a while. His wife, Elena, is six months pregnant, so I was worried the stress would be too much for her, but she's strong, resilient…much like you."_

No greeting or goodbye. No explanation as to what he was doing. Nada, zip, zilch. I sighed and reread the note at least ten more times before folding it and placing it back in the envelope. I covered myself with a blanket and turned on _Ghostbusters_. I needed something to take my mind off the letter sitting in front of me.

_**The next day…**_

Today had been a day and a half. I'd not only run into Grandma Bella—who'd told everyone around that I'd ruined her Joey's life and then she cursed me with the eye—but I'd also bumped into Ram and Woody, who'd tried to talk to ask me how I was doing. I'd run away as fast as possible, telling them I was meeting Lula for dinner.

In truth, I'd just wanted an escape from talking to them because talking to them just made me realize what all I'd lost. I'd lost not only the man I loved, but also some of my best friends. Ranger may have told me that I didn't lose the guys, but I knew I couldn't be around them without bringing up memories of him.

I walked into my building and checked my mail. My heart skipped a beat when I pulled out the black envelope. _What the hell is h_e _doing?_ I thought again.

Upstairs, I kicked the door shut and started dropping things as I walked to the couch and sat down before opening the envelope and pulling out the letter.

"_Growing up, I wanted to be a lawyer, but I realized I needed more action, more excitement, than that. When I learned at seventeen that Lester was planning to go into the Army after graduation, I decided that's what I wanted to do, too."_

I sat there stunned for a few seconds before rereading the note. I had no idea what he was doing or why he was mailing me notes from Miami. But I'd be lying to myself if I said I wasn't hoping for another one the next day.

My confusion grew as, over the next month, I received letter after letter almost daily, each on sharing something personal about him.

"_My favorite color is blue. It used to be green, until I looked into your eyes for the first time."_

"_My favorite toys were Transformers. I liked to take them apart and build them into other things. It drove Diego nuts because he always had to fix them when I wanted them back the way they were original."_

"_When I was three, all four of us kids had chicken pox. Mama taped oven mitts on my hands so I couldn't scratch, but I still have a few scars (on my knee, leg, and back) from using other things to scratch for me."_

"_I have my pilot license, but I don't get to fly very often. I'd love to take you someday soon."_

"_I've never been ice skating, and hopefully you won't think less of me when I admit that I'm afraid to try."_

"_I want a dog, but it doesn't seem fair to keep one cooped up in the RangeMan building with just myself for company."_

"_You aren't the only one to ever drive a POS car. When I turned sixteen, I wanted a car, but my mom insisted I buy it on my own. The only thing I could afford was a little Ford Fiesta that was literally falling apart. I swore to myself that one day, I would be able to drive any car I wanted."_

I wanted to call him, to ask him why he was sending the letters, but every time I picked up the phone, I chickened out. I didn't want to intrude, because I knew that it was a trying time for his family and he had to be busy with work. So I put off the call and the letters kept coming, getting more personal and to the point where he began to sign them with his name.

"_My father died when I was ten. He was a policeman and was killed when he interrupted a robbery in a gas station. My mama still hasn't gotten over him. She's never found anyone else she could love like she loved him. ~Ric"_

"_At twelve years old, I fell in with the wrong crowd and began skipping school. When I was caught smoking weed by some of my dad's old colleagues, they took me home to face my mother, rather than locking me up. Mama took one look at me and burst into tears. When she finally calmed down, she told me she was contacting my grandmother in Miami and sending me to live with her. It was the best thing she could've done. I got my head on straight, got counseling to deal with my father's death, and grew up. My grandmother and I moved back to live with Mama, Sophia, and Diego (Celia was already out of the house at college by then) when I was sixteen and she fell and broke her leg. ~Ric"_

"_Signing over my parental rights to Rachel and Ron was the hardest decision I've ever made, but at the time, it was the smartest one, too. I couldn't have given Julie what she needed. I'm sad that I missed out on so much, but I've been lucky that Rachel has allowed me to form the relationship I have with my daughter now. ~Ric"_

The letters continued to come almost every day, telling me things about his family, his hopes, and his dreams for the future, until finally, almost three weeks after the letters started, they suddenly stopped.

Almost giddy, I went downstairs, wondering what tidbit he would share. But when I opened my mailbox, my heart fell. There was no black envelope, just a letter from my landlord telling me about an upcoming tenants meeting to discuss some upgrades and possible rent increases.

I'd had every intention of going to the bonds office and picking up a few skips today, but now the only thing I wanted to do was go back upstairs.

Maybe I'd screwed up somehow. Maybe I should have called him.

I turned around and headed back upstairs. My thinking position was calling my name.

_**A short time later…**_

I was lying down on my bed, in my thinking position, with my house phone in my hand. I kept turning it on, almost dialing his number, but then chickening out last minute and hanging up.

My mental musings were interrupted by a knock on my door. I knew it wasn't Ranger because the back of my neck wasn't tingling, and it didn't sound like anyone else who ever visited. I climbed off the bed and made my way to the door with a sigh.

Standing there was a guy in a FedEx uniform. I wondered if he had the wrong address, because I wasn't expecting a package.

"Hello…"

He smiled at me. "Are you Mrs. Plum?"

I debated for five seconds about telling him that Mrs. Plum was my mother and that I wasn't Mrs. Anything, but decided it wasn't worth the effort. "Yes."

"Overnight package for you. Would you mind signing here?" He held up a little handheld device with a signature pad and waited patiently for me to sign before handing me the FedEX package and walking away.

I ripped open the package, and my heart skipped a beat. Inside was the black envelope. I opened it quickly and read.

"_I want to introduce you to my family. I want them to meet the woman who's stolen my heart. Come to me, please? ~Ric"_

I pulled a one-way ticked to Miami out of the FedEx envelope, and my eyes filled up with tears as the full understanding of what this meant hit me like a ton of bricks.

He wanted me to come to him. He wanted me to meet his family.

I sat there stunned for a few minutes before I looked at the ticket again. The ticket was for six o'clock.

_Tonight._

It was almost eleven now. That gave me a little bit of time to pack and drop Rex off at my parents'. I'd call Lula to see if she would drive me to the airport.

Before I could get too far into my planning, the phone rang.

"Hello."

"I heard you may need a hamster sitter and a ride to the airport," Tank's voice boomed in my ear.

"I…what…wait a minute… How did you know? I literally just opened the package." I glanced around, wondering if they'd planted another camera in my apartment without telling me.

"Ranger called and said you were supposed to get a package this morning, inviting you to Miami, and that I should call and see if you needed someone to watch the rat."

I knew he was playing, but decided to give him a hard time. "He's not a rat, and both you and Ranger know it."

He chuckled. "Ranger's words, not mine, but it's smaller than my cats and my cats would eat it. That makes it a rat."

"I think I'll just take him to my mom. Less chance of him becoming a midnight snack."

"Christ, I was only kidding, Bomber," he growled playfully. "I was going to put him in the break room. You know the guys love it when he gets to stay here."

I laughed. "I know. So what time are you going to come pick me up? My flight leaves at six, and I'd like to be there by four."

"I'll pick you up about three o'clock. Ranger said to tell you to pack for at least a week and that he'll be waiting for you in baggage claim."

The next few hours were spent packing for a week in Miami. I wasn't sure what I'd need while I was there as far as clothes went, so I packed a couple of sundresses, an LBD, a couple of pairs of shoes, and some casual outfits, along with my favorite lingerie and a couple of bathing suits in hopes that I'd get to maybe hit the beach at least once while I was there. If I needed anything more formal, I'd just go shopping.

It seemed like no time at all before Tank was knocking on my door and I was on my way. The ride to RangeMan to drop off Rex and then the airport in Philadelphia was mostly silent. And by silent, I mean that I tried to get Tank to talk, while he practiced his "towering wall of silence" routine.

He pulled up to the drop-off area, and as I exited the SUV, he finally decided to talk. "Have fun, Bombshell. Call me if I need to come kick his ass."

I wasn't quite sure where that had come from, and I wasn't sure what to say back to him either. So I just shook my head that I understood and shut the door before walking into the airport.

As I stood in line waiting to go through the security checks and to check my baggage, I began to get nervous. What would happen when I got to Miami? Would he continue to open up in person, or would he revert back to one-word answers? I knew what I wanted to happen, but would he actually be able to come through?

In what seemed like no time at all, they were calling for us to board, which meant that in three short hours, I'd be in Miami, seeing Ranger…err…Ric for the first time since our fight a month ago.

I was nervous and excited all at once as I waited for the flight to take off.

* * *

_A/N: So what did you think of the letters? I can't decide which tidbit I liked the best. Jenny liked the ones about his dad, moving to Miami, and giving up custody of Julie. Review & let us know which one was your favorite! Please join us on Saturday for the conclusion of _One Word Isn't Talking_ with Jenny's chapter. – Cara_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews. We loved hearing which letters you liked best! This is the last chapter, so see me at the bottom! And just FYI, there's a lemon in here, so… ;)_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Ranger's POV**

I arrived early for Stephanie's flight and was now pacing baggage claim like a caged tiger. Tank had called to say her flight had left on time, and I'd waited as long as I could before heading to the airport. But I was uncharacteristically nervous, so before Steph could even make it halfway to Miami, I was already there waiting for her. I didn't know why I was nervous. She was coming here to accept my apology in person and make up. She had to be. She wasn't the type of person who would fly three hours just to tell me to kiss her ass, that it had been too little too late. At least, that's what I had to keep reminding myself for the two hours while I paced.

As much as I would've liked to have met her at the gate, the airport rules forbid that now, so baggage claim would have to suffice. When the announcement board updated to show that her flight had arrived, I made my way to the correct carousel to wait for Steph to make her way to me.

Five minutes went by, then ten. I felt her—that tingle on the back of my neck that happened when I was within a hundred yards of her—before I actually saw her. Then the crowd parted, and there she was. I took a minute to study her as she looked around, her hand going to the back of her neck. She looked beautiful—jeans that hugged her perfectly round ass, a pretty blue top, her brown curls falling in soft waves over her shoulders. Worry lines creased her face as she chewed on her lower lip, as if worried I wouldn't be there to greet her.

She finally saw me in the crowd, and her eyes lit up, the brilliant blue that I loved so much shining out like a beacon. She took a tentative step forward, then another, and I finally gave up waiting for her to come to me. In five long strides, I had her in my arms, my hands buried in her curls and lips on hers.

I vaguely heard her carry-on bag hit the floor before she wrapped her arms around me, tightening her hands into fists at my back as she clenched my T-shirt tight. Her lips were soft, so warm, and she parted them without hesitation as I traced them with my tongue, seeking entrance. She sighed as I slipped it inside, finding hers, and melted against me as we kissed.

When I pulled back to allow us to breathe, I pressed my forehead to hers, freeing my hands from her hair and sliding one to her lower back and the other to the back of her neck to hold her to me. "_Dios_, Babe," I said with a shudder as she trembled beneath my touch. "I've missed you, Stephanie."

She pulled back, reaching up to cup my face, and smiled, her eyes watery with tears. "I missed you too…Ric."

My name had never sounded so sweet. I couldn't help but lean in to kiss her once more. "I'm glad you came," I said, my voice rough with emotion.

Nodding, she looked up at me for a moment and then down to my chest. "There wasn't any other option. I had to see…"

I waited, but when she didn't finish the sentence, I prompted, "See what, Babe?"

When it came, her response was hushed, as if she were afraid to say it aloud. "If you really meant what you said, about me stealing your heart."

"You stole it a long time ago," I said firmly, nodding when she looked up in surprise. "I was just an idiot who waited until it was almost too late to admit it."

"Why?" she whispered, looking down when I moved my hand to hers and held it pressed to my chest.

"Why did I wait?" When she nodded, I snorted, drawing a quick quirk of her lips. "Because I'm an idiot? Because I was scared?" I shrugged, sighing heavily at the time we'd lost. "Take your pick."

"And you aren't anymore? Scared, I mean."

Shaking my head firmly, I said, "I'm all in, Babe. Whatever that means for us, whatever direction we choose to go, I'm not running. I'm through keeping you at a distance. I want you beside me for as long as you'll have me. I love you. No qualifiers, no excuses."

She was quiet as she took in my face, her gaze roaming over me as if gauging my sincerity. That was okay. I deserved the skepticism. I'd hurt her by pushing her away. I knew I had. I also knew I would wait for however long I needed to for her.

After what felt like hours, she finally smiled, throwing herself back into my arms as I wrapped them around her. "I love you, too, Ric."

We barely let go of one another long enough to grab her suitcase from the conveyer and cross to the short-term parking. Stephanie clutched my hand like a lifeline, as if she were afraid I would disappear if she let go. I stowed her bags in the backseat and then helped her into the SUV, but before I could pull away to close her door, she gripped onto my shirt and kissed me again, immediately opening herself for my tongue. The kiss was full of promises of things to come, and as I finally closed her door, I had to adjust myself where my dick was pressing against the zipper of my jeans. I knew the teeth would most likely leave an impression, but I didn't care. I was so hard for my Babe that I was about out of my mind with need.

We didn't talk as we drove away from the airport. I kept both hands wrapped tight around the wheel, afraid if I let go, I wouldn't be able to keep my hands to myself and would end up wrecking into one of the other vehicles on the road. Stephanie had no such worries. She was leaning my way, one hand on my thigh, rubbing up and down slowly, coming ever-so-close to where I wanted her. I was dying to take her and press it over the bulge in my jeans, where I was aching for her, but I let her take it at her pace.

By the time we pulled up to RangeMan and I clicked the button on my key fob to open the gates, I'd had enough waiting. I pulled her out of the SUV and into my arms, caging her against the door with my body as I kissed her again. My dick was steel as I pressed it against her lower belly, her moans into my mouth only hardening further.

"Dios," I growled when I broke away from her lips. "Come, Babe—"

"I was trying to," she interrupted with a low, husky laugh that sent a bolt of desire through me.

I nipped her lower lip once before summoning every bit of willpower I had left and pulling away, letting her straighten her clothes as I got her bags. Then I took her hand and pulled her to the elevator.

"Are you going to introduce me to the guys?" she asked as the elevator doors slid closed.

I dropped her bags, hit the key fob to take us to seven—it was nice having the same set-up in Miami as I did in New Jersey—and then clicked another button to scramble the camera. Then I shook my head, muttered, "Later," as I backed her into the corner.

With a hand in her hair, I kissed her again, pouring every ounce of desire inside me into it. I had to feel her. There was no other option. I moved my other hand between us, popped the button on her jeans, and slid my fingers under the band of her lacy underwear. I groaned into the kiss as my fingers encountered her damp folds. She whimpered against my lips as I slid a finger through her wetness, wasting no time in finding her entrance and dipping inside. When she threw her head back against the wall of the elevator, gasping for breath, I added a second finger, curling them as I stroked in and out, searching for the spot inside her that would send her over the edge. Steph clutched my shoulders, her nails biting into my skin through the T-shirt, and she cried out when I found the spot I was looking for. With my thumb to her clit and two fingers stroking her over and over again, I drove her over the edge, and she cried out—the beast inside me roared as she screamed, "Ric!"—as she came.

Another click of the key fob let us into my apartment, and then I was guiding Stephanie back to the bedroom. She tried to look around as we walked through the living room and by the kitchen, but I was a man on a mission. I needed inside her almost more than I needed air. "Look later," I growled softly, tugging gently on her hand.

She laughed again, following me without complaint.

Once in the bedroom, I dropped her bags, switched on the lamp by the bed to Low, and then turned to face her. Her curls were tousled from my hands, her cheeks were pink, and her lips swollen. She'd never looked more beautiful.

"R-Ric," she stuttered, reaching out to me.

**Steph's POV**

Ranger moved into my arms, accepting my kiss as I began scrabbling to pull his shirt from his jeans. Reaching one hand back, he pulled it off over his head. By the time it hit the floor, I had his jeans undone and my hand inside, and he cursed under his breath as I wrapped my fingers around his dick, stroking. He was so hot, so hard under my touch. I'd always heard the expression velvet-covered steel, and it was true, but there was so much more to it. I could feel the veins running up his length. He curved just slightly to the right, and he was long and thick, already dripping pre-cum. I stroked him, feeling him twitch under my hand.

"Need inside you," he growled, looking pained as he reached down to still my hand.

I smiled as I released him and stepped back. "Then take me," I said, feeling sexy and confident because of the look in his eyes as I pulled my shirt off over my head, leaving me in just my unbuttoned jeans and black lacy bra.

He seemed like a wild animal as he kissed me, his hands undoing my bra and letting it fall away so he could cup my breasts. He simply held them for a moment, feeling the weight of them in his palms. He'd always thought my breasts were perfect—he'd told me many times, just through his touch and the way he paid special attention to them every time we were together like this. I'd always been worried they weren't big enough, but once Ranger and I began sleeping together, he'd promptly set me straight, telling me they were just big enough to fit in his hands. My nipples, a pale pink color slightly darker than my skin, were already taut, but he teased them further with his thumbs, bringing them to tight little peaks.

I was panting, my fingers clutching at his forearms, and I whimpered when he tweaked my nipples. "Oh, God…"

Guiding me gently, he moved me onto the mattress, following me down. I scooted back to the pillows, and watched Ranger as he reached out to tug my jeans down, taking my boy-short panties with them. When he got to my feet, he tugged off my sneakers, dropping them one after another to the floor, and then finished undressing me. I reached for him, and he came willingly into my arms, hovering over me for a moment. He seemed to be taking me in, his eyes a warm, liquid chocolate as his gaze raked over my face and moved down.

"Dios, you're beautiful," he huffed, leaning down to press a kiss to my chest above my heart. "I'm an idiot, Stephanie. I wasted so much time…"

"Hey," I argued, reaching up to cup his face. "What's done is done, yeah?" When he nodded, I slid one hand between us and grasped him lightly, stroking him slowly a few times as he closed his eyes and groaned. "Forget the past, Ric, and make love to me."

His eyes darkened, and as he moved his hips, I guided him to my entrance, nearly sobbing when he finally slid into me. I was still so on edge, so turned on, from my orgasm in the elevator that it didn't take long before I was clenching around him, nearly there again. I raked my nails up and down his back lightly, urging him on as he took us higher and higher with every thrust of his hips.

"Touch yourself, Babe," he growled low. "I want to feel you come around me."

I whimpered as I slid one hand between us to where we were joined. I touched him, feeling my slickness on him before finding my clit. I plucked at it, rolling it between my fingers for only a moment before it was too much. The coil inside me snapped, sending me hurtling over the precipice I'd been hanging onto for what felt like hours, and I came, hard, wringing Ranger's orgasm from him.

He stiffened above me, and I felt him twitch before he spilled himself inside me as he growled my name.

Falling down beside me, he pulled me into his arms, and I draped my body over his, breathing heavily and twitching as I came down from the high he'd given me.

"I love you," I murmured, settling my hand on his chest above his heart.

His chest rumbled, sounding a lot like a purr, and then he tilted my head up with a finger on my chin and said, "I love _you_, Babe."

I smiled and settled in, happier than I could ever remember being.

Ranger and I had stayed in bed all night the night before. He'd fixed us sandwiches with fresh fruits and veggies while I'd showered, and we'd eaten in bed while we'd talked. He'd asked why I hadn't talked to the guys, and I'd explained that I'd been worried that spending time with them would make me miss him even more. He'd spent a good long time after that making it up to me once more. When we'd finally resurfaced again, he'd told me that Les and Bobby had gone back to Trenton after two weeks in Miami since the one of the injured men was back at work and they'd helped find the leak. Then he'd told me more about the Miami branch of RangeMan.

Earlier today, I'd met some of his men—including Wes, Wyatt, and Jacob—who'd been great. They weren't my Merry Men, but I liked them anyway. Kane, the man who'd called Ranger when Diego was shot, was really friendly, but quiet. Lance and Shawn were really nice. Shawn was a little like Les—a big flirt, able to ignore the growls Ranger sent his way. He made me laugh more than any of the other men I'd met because I could tell he was just teasing and wasn't seriously hitting on me. They were all planning to be at Ranger's mother's house for the big family dinner and meeting that we were currently headed to, after we picked up Julie.

Ranger pulled into Rachel and Ron's driveway, and his daughter—now thirteen years old and looking more beautiful and more like Ranger himself than the last time I'd seen her—came flying out the front door before we even had our doors open.

"Ranger!" She jumped into his arms, laughing when he pretended to stumble back under her weight. It was like she hadn't seen him just the weekend before when he'd come to visit.

As soon as she released him, she wrapped her arms around me.

"Hey, Jules," I said warmly, smiling when she squeezed tight.

"I'm so glad you're here, Steph! Ranger told me last weekend that he hoped you'd be up soon, but I didn't know until he called about the party yesterday."

I kept half my attention on Julie and half on Ranger as he moved up to shake Ron's hand and say hello to Rachel. They spoke quietly, and then Rachel looked over and smiled, nodding to whatever he'd said.

On our way over to Ranger's family's house, Julie kept up a stream of conversation about being ready to go back to school after summer vacation and being excited to see the rest of the family, most of whom she hadn't seen in almost a month.

I only half listened, making noises to show I was paying attention when it was appropriate. There was no doubt about it… I was nervous. Diego had just been released from the hospital a week before, so everyone in Ranger's family would be there. I'd met his sister Celia once shortly when Julie was kidnapped, so it would be good to see both of them again—especially since I'd e-mailed back and forth with Julie and spoken to her on the phone a few times since then—but I'd also be meeting his mother, grandmother, Diego, sister Sophia, sister-in-law Elena, and nephew Anton. So my stomach was in knots.

Ranger reached over and took my hand, as if he knew of my inner turmoil. "It'll be okay, Babe. They already love you, you know."

I smiled nervously, nodding.

We pulled up to the house a few minutes later, and Ranger came around to open my door as Julie got out of the backseat. I stepped out and took his hand when he held it out to me, clutching it tight. In my free hand, I carried the flowers—pink roses, orange lilies, purple stock, yellow sunflowers, and peach alstroemeria—in a short, round glass vase that I'd bought for Ranger's mother. He'd said I didn't need to get anything, but I didn't want to show up empty-handed.

"You're sure I look okay?" I asked nervously, wishing I had a hand free to tug down the sundress I'd brought, one Ranger hadn't seen until I'd hung it up the night before. Lula had convinced me to buy it the last time we'd been shopping, but I'd yet to wear it. The navy blue dress hit just above my knees, fluttered out around the bottom a little, had a halter-style top, and a fun print around the bottom and down the front of the chest. It wasn't too conservative or too sexy, so I'd worn it in the hopes of being comfortable in the Miami heat, yet not show so much skin that I'd feel uncomfortable in front of Ranger's family.

He smiled down at me, squeezing my hand. "You look beautiful, Babe. The dress is perfect, although you could've worn jeans."

"Oh, jeez, am I overdressed?" _Crap. I'm gonna stick out like a sore thumb. They'll think I'm weird for wearing a dress, and—_

Ranger's kiss prevented any further ramblings, and by the time I'd recovered, he had the front door of the house open and was ushering Julie and then me inside. Julie rushed off immediately, and I could hear multiple voices greeting her and her own animated conversation.

Dipping his head to my ear, Ranger murmured, "You're not going to stick out. I promise you. Trust me, Stephanie."

I nodded dumbly as I took in the front hall of his mother's house. I'd been worried that it would be…perfect, with everything in its place, a lot like Ranger's apartments, but I couldn't have been further from the truth. There was color everywhere. Even the entryway felt warm and inviting. I could hear voices somewhere in the house—the loudest being a little boy's excited chatter and the echoing laughter and conversation—and then my eyes widened when a woman rushed into the room. I had to be Ranger's mother, Lucia.

"Oh, you must be Stephanie," she said, wiping her hands on the apron tied around her waist and rushing to me. Ranger took the flowers from my hand just as his mother pulled me into an embrace. "Sweetheart, it's so good to finally meet you." She pulled back. "Let me look at you."

I smiled nervously, my eyes wide, but she looked so sweet and so relaxed that I couldn't help but release a little of the tension from my knotted shoulders.

"You're just as beautiful as Ric, Lester, and Bobby all said you were," she finally said firmly, smiling widely at me. Turning to Ranger, she said, "It's good to see you, _mijo_."

"Hello, Mama." He handed her the vase of flowers. "These are from Stephanie."

"They're lovely," she said, taking them from him and looping her arm through mine. "They'll fit perfectly on the sideboard in the dining room. Come. You must meet the family."

I looked back at Ranger, who had a happy, contented look on his face as he followed us out of the hall and into a great room. The living room, dining room, and kitchen were all open so you could see from one end to the other. There were people piled everywhere. A man who could only be Diego—he looked just like a slightly older version of Ranger, with a little less of the hard edge Ranger had acquired during his years in the military and Black Ops—sat on the sofa next to an adorable redhead. Elena, I remembered from his first note. She was quite pregnant, looking a little uncomfortable as she smoothed her hands over her baby belly. Celia looked the same as I remembered from the first time we met, and another woman who looked remarkably similar to her sat on the couch next to Elena. It had to be the other sister, Sophia. I smiled back when Kane, Shawn, and Lance grinned at me and said hello.

Lucia pulled me over to a single chair off to the side of the couch, where an older woman sat with a little boy on her lap. "This is my grandson, Anton, and my mother-in-law, Rosa," Lucia said, smiling. "Mama Rosa, this is Stephanie."

"It's nice to meet you, Stephanie. Call me Abuela, please."

I nodded. "Thank you. It's nice to meet you as well."

"Are you Unca Wic's girlfwend?" Anton asked, looking up at me with wide, curious eyes.

I started at the word girlfriend and glanced to Ranger, worried about his reaction, but he simply stepped up and took my hand, smiling softly down at me before looking at his nephew.

"_Si, sobrino,_" Ranger answered in Spanish. "Stephanie is indeed my girlfriend."

Anton giggled. "You'we pwetty," he said, and then he jumped down and ran off, yelling, "I gotta get my sowdier for Steffie to see!"

I grinned. "He's adorable."

Ranger introduced me to the others, and I smiled and greeted them all before turning to Diego. "How are you feeling?"

He smiled, reaching over to take Elena's hand. "Much better, thank you. It's good to be home, that's for sure. I couldn't stand another minute in that hospital."

I smothered a laugh when Celia made a growling noise from where she was sitting on the loveseat across from him.

"You were treated like a king in the hospital, _hermano._ Don't try to play it off as any different."

Soon, Anton came rushing back with a G.I. Joe dressed in fatigues, and he grabbed my hand, pulling me to the open seat beside Celia. "Steffie, see? My Wangew's like Unca Wic!"

I grinned and held out my hand. He placed the action figure gently into my palm, and I held it up, as if comparing the little soldier to Ranger.

"You know what?" I asked, widening my eyes comically wide on purpose. "I think you're right! That's pretty cool, little man."

He grinned, nodding, and took the action figure back as he began chatting so fast I had trouble keeping up.

Ranger leaned down and kissed the top of my head. "I'm gonna go see if Mama needs my help in the kitchen. You'll be okay in here?"

I looked around at all the people who'd gone back to their conversations. Elena was talking with Sophia, Celia was chatting with her grandmother about some knitting she'd pulled out of the bag beside her in the chair, and Diego was speaking in low tones to Kane, Shawn, and Lance, who were sitting near him on what looked to be dining-room chairs.

With Anton happily babbling at my elbow, I realized that would indeed be okay. The room was happy and comfortable, the people were all sweet and open and friendly, and I felt at ease in the group, like I was meant to be there.

Looking up at Ranger, I nodded. "You know what? I think I will be," I said softly, smiling when he leaned down to brush an innocent kiss across my lips.

"Love you, Babe," he murmured against my lips.

"Love you, too, Ric."

His thousand-watt smile lit up his face as he squeezed my shoulder and turned to the kitchen.

I watched him go until Anton suddenly held the toy up in front of my face.

"I gots other guys. You wanna pway?"

Laughing, I nodded. "Of course! I'd love to be a soldier, too."

He squeaked and bounded off the couch with just as much energy as I'd expect from a four-year-old.

"You're good with him," Elena said, smiling across the coffee table at me. "Do you want kids?"

I started to answer like I always did—"_No, I don't think so_"—but looking around the room, seeing her rubbing her stomach, and hearing Anton's excited voice chattering from down the hall, I stopped and thought about it for a moment. Then I looked over to the kitchen at Ranger, who was listening to his mother but watching me.

Over the last month, Ranger had opened up to me through letters, and then last night, in person, we'd had the longest, most honest conversation we'd ever had about our pasts, our present, and our futures. He hadn't given me a single one-word answer to anything I'd asked. He was finally talking to me, and through our conversation the night before, I'd learned that he had dreams of his own—dreams that included a wife and children, but dreams that he'd never believed could come true. Looking at him now, I realized something.

I smiled softly at him, tucking a curl behind my ear, and turned back to Elena. "You know what?" I nodded my head slowly. "I would've said no to that question if you'd asked me a couple of years ago. But life has a funny way of changing things you thought would never change. I guess if you meet the right person, anything's possible."

* * *

_A/N: There you have it. I hope the reunion was everything you hoped it would be! I had so much fun writing Ranger's family, especially his nephew._

_Cara and I would love to hear what you thought about the final chapter and the story as a whole, so leave us some love!_

_Hopefully this won't be the last thing we write together, because we both had a good time. So put us on alert!_

_Until then… – Jenny & Cara_


End file.
